


5 Times Everyone Forgot How Smart Peter Actually Was...

by Zenny01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Fake Science, Good Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: Peter is really smart. Some might even compare his IQ to that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. He can even keep up with the likes of Shuri! But not everyone knows that. Actually, no one does. One by one, the Avengers begin to discover that Peter is smarter than he lets on.





	1. Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as the story goes on. Don't forget to bookmark and/or subscribe to know when the next chapter is out. I hope you enjoy this random thought I had walking to Spanish which I ended up turning into a fic because I can. Also Spanish class is boring (Like most classes). Anyways, Enjoy the story!
> 
> Also, civil war didn't happen. Neither did infinity war. In other words, everyone is happy and I am happy because of everyone's friendship.

Peter bolted out of his desk and ran out of the school as soon as the bell rang. Mr. Stark had invited him over earlier that day to work on some new suit designs and he could not be more excited. He would be working with Tony freakin’ Stark! A grin crept onto his face as he jumped the fence and ran over to the curb. He jumped into the black audi waiting in the pickup line.

“Hey Happy!” Peter said. Happy only grumbled fondly in response before lifting the glass divider and separating the two in the car. He pulled out of the lot and driving onto the familiar highway that led to the new Avengers Compound.

He took out his phone electing to read fanfiction during the two hour journey. When they finally arrived at the huge white building with the avengers symbol on the front, Peter couldn’t help but admire it. Sure he’d been here before, but it was only once or twice and no one could get used to it that quickly. He smiled as Happy handed him a badge. 

“Don’t lose it kid. Tony is waiting for you in his personal lab,” Happy said pulling to a stop. 

“Ok. Where is that?” Peter said nervously. He’d never really been up there before.

“Just get on the elevator and tell Friday where you wanna go.” 

Nodding, peter exited the vehicle and watched as it pulled away. Peter walked up to the big glass doors and pulled them open. It wasn’t as massive as the front entrance was, but it was still amazing. A chandelier hung from the roof reflecting light everywhere and making the walls made of glass and stone shine. The entire room had this aura about it that made it breathtaking. Looking around, Peter spotted the elevator and walked over. A large tablet like device hung on the wall next to it. The image of a badge flashed on its screen. Looking down in his pass, Peter pulled it out and scanned it.

“Good afternoon Mr. Parker. Boss has been informed of your arrival. He is currently in a meeting and has requested your presence in the lab. He will arrive shortly,” Friday said. Peter jumped before realizing what it was his entire face going red with embarrassment. Suddenly the elevator doors opened. Peter stepped inside and the elevator began zooming up to the 50th floor where the lab was. A loud ding was heard as the doors slid open to reveal the lab’s entrance. There was another tablet device hanging on the door and Peter once again tapped his pass over it. The door made a click noise before sliding open.

“Boss says to wait here until he can ‘get out of this stupid meeting’” Friday informed him. Peter nodded dropping his backpack by the door. He was awestruck by the magnificence of the room around him. Some of this technology was unbelievably cool. Different tools lay strewn about the lab and two robots were fighting over a vase in the corner. Looking around, Peter noticed an equation on the dry erase board hanging in the center of the room. It seemed simple enough. So he started to solve it. It was like some of the problems he solved at home when he was bored, or grounded, or had his suit in the wash. He had just finished solving the equation when a loud voice was heard behind him.

“Kid, what the hell!?” 

Crap.

“Mr. Stark, ummm… I was just you know looking around and then Friday said to come in here and there were robots and stuff and they were really cool and then I saw this and I was like hey I can do that but I didn’t mean to do anything wrong or…”

“Woah kid slow down,” Tony said interrupting Peter’s rambling. “What I mean is that this is really advanced stuff. I didn’t learn these kinds of equations until college. I mean yeah I was you age when I was in college, but still. Where did you even learn this?” 

“I don’t know. I just kinda like to do stuff like this when I’m bored and stuff.” 

Tony smiled. He walked over to the board and checked over the work. 

“It’s all right kiddo. Good job,” He said ruffaloing {;)} Peter’s hair. Peter just sat there in a stunned silence. 

“Thanks… Thank you Mr. Stark.”

“Of course kid. God what are you doing in high school?”

“Well I don’t know. May can’t really afford to send me to college right now so we figured we’d save money ya know. Wait until I finish High School first.”

Tony shook his head.

“Yeah but Pete, you must be bored out of your mind with all your different classes.” Peter just shrugged. “Maybe we ought to give you a real internship here. Get you down in the labs working on projects and stuff.” Peter’s face instantly brightened. 

“O my gosh Mr. Stark are you serious!? That’s so cool! I’d love to. I can’t wait to tell May!” He said jumping out of his chair. He was practically shaking with excitement.

“Sure kid. Now how about we start working on your suit and we’ll get Pepper to handle the logistics of this later?” Tony said smiling at Peter’s energy.

Peter nodded and the two of them got to work.


	2. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets Peter and they do science stuff together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I got a really positive response from the last chapter. Thank you so much for all the support! Here’s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Ever since Peter had officially started interning for Tony he spent more and more time at the compound. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Happy would pick him up from school and drive him upstate. He would stay until dinner and then leave to go on patrol. On Fridays, he stayed at the compound overnight because he worked there on Saturday and after patrol. Today was Friday meaning he was staying overnight. He couldn’t wait to work on the project he’d started wednesday. He quickly hopped into the car and greeted happy before pulling out a notebook and working on ways to make his webs stronger. When he got into the compound he quickly scanned his card and went in the elevator.  
“Hello Peter. Welcome back. I have informed Mr. Stark of your arrival,” Friday said as the lift began rising.   
“Thanks fri,” Peter said stepping off the elevator and into his personal lab. He left his backpack by the door and immediately got to work. He was trying to purify water using electricity which was proving difficult since there were so many precautions to follow. At the same time a little frustration was better than electrocuting himself. He already knew how much that hurt.   
Sighing, Peter turned his attention back to the small device in front of him. He rearranged some of the wiring forcing the electricity to redirect heat to the metal rod that would be in the water. The trick was that none of the wiring could actually touch the metal so the particles had to be moving fast enough to heat the air around them. But normal wiring couldn’t handle those extreme heats. This was test four using a copper aluminum alloy. Powering up the small device Peter watched as the end of the rod began glowing red before the water around it started to boil.  
“Yes!” Peter screamed in joy. It worked. Finally. Peter sat down on a nearby stool to watch as the water was purified. Suddenly the small device lit on fire.   
“NO! Damnit,” Peter exclaimed looking around for the fire extinguisher. He found it and quickly began putting out the flames. Peter turned around as his enhanced senses picked up on someone coughing.  
“What’s going on down here?” A voice asked looking around at all the smoke. The voice belonged to Bruce Banner. Dr. Bruce Banner who published countless papers and had seven PHDs.   
“Oh my god your Bruce Banner. I love all your work. Your paper in nuclear fusion in extreme temperatures and how they’d affect the climate around them long term was amazing! I did an project on you in school.” Peter rambled. Bruce seemed genuinely surprised by the fact that he’d read his research but the idea of not reading it seemed insane to Peter. Bruce’s work changed how people viewed the world.  
“Well… I’m flattered. But what happened and who are you?”  
Peter sighed. “My name is Peter Parker and I was trying to purify water using electricity to boil it and I have been testing different metals and alloys and so far all of them have fried or in this case burst into flames. The idea is that it would be easier for people to purify water in third world countries because it would use low amounts of electricity to do it in a short amount of time but its to much energy at the same time for all the elements I’ve tried.”   
“Wow that’s a really good idea. I’d never thought of that,” Bruce said walking over and sitting next to Peter.   
“Th… thanks.” Peter said stuttering. He still couldn’t believe Bruce Banner liked his work and knew who he was. It was insane!  
“Have you tried using a copper aluminum alloy?” Bruce asked looking over Peter’s designs.  
“Yeah and it lasts longer than everything else I’ve done but it still shuts down after around five seconds. I can’t put any insulation in though because then it wouldn’t heat the rod hot enough to boil things.”  
“What about using titanium?”  
“Too expensive for the implications of the project.”   
The two went on like that back and forth until finally it hit them.  
“Tungsten!” Peter shouted suddenly looking over all his and Bruce’s notes. “It’s ductile so it can be formed into wires, has a high melting point, and it’s not too expensive.”  
Bruce sat up thinking about the element and all it’s properties.  
“That could work,” He said excitedly.  
“Friday can you have lab 6 send up tungsten wires?” Peter asked clearing his work space and grabbing another prototype. He tore out all the old wiring as Friday took care of bringing down the wires. Bruce watched as a young high school aged kid rewired a complex piece of machinery. After Peter replaced all the wiring, they tested the machine. The water started boiling quickly and a minute later they were turning off the invention. They tested the water and held their breaths waiting for a result. When the results came back proving they had successfully purified the water, Peter could not be happier. And Bruce was just impressed. This kid was a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d you think? I’m thinking of doing Natasha and Clint next. I can’t wait bcz this is so fun to write. I will try to post to tomorrow but I’m not sure because I have a lot going on at school so idk. But yeah, let me know what you think and any suggestions. Until next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Also the new Spider-Man trailer was AMAZING. I’ve been binging it all day and can’t get enough beacause it’s so good. So you should definitely see it if you haven’t already.


	3. Clint and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha hang out with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for all the positive feedback so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Peter loved going to the compound. After meeting Dr. Banner, Peter had started spending more time in the common room with him and Tony. That of course led to meeting the rest of the avengers. It was every kid’s dream to be able to have movie night every Friday with earth’s mightiest heroes. When Peter told Ned about it, he nearly fainted.

“Dude thats so cool! What are they like? Are they cool? Wait no stupid question of course they are. What’s Captain America like? Is he like really cool or like a grandpa? What about Scarlet Witch? She’s like only a couple years older then us. Is she like super cool? Has she used your telepathy on you?” Ned rambled. Peter laughed shaking his head. Ned was always so excited and tended to ask a lot of questions. But it was ok. Peter liked answering them for the most part. 

“They’re nice. Steve’s cool and Wanda is great too. No she hasn’t used her powers on me.” Peter said answering all of Ned’s questions. That went on for most of the school day. At least Ned hadn’t told the whole school he knew the avengers, yet.

When the bell rang signalling the end of school, Peter raced out and into an alley. He’d worked out a new system so he could still patrol on Fridays even though he slept at the tower and Friday didn’t let him leave after 11. After school, he would suit up and patrol until six when he went back to his apartment and packed. Happy would pick him up from there and then drive him to the tower. Today was no different. Patrol was kind of slow today. A couple of old ladies crossing the street here a couple of bike robbers there. But overall, no huge heists or atm robberies to worry about. Peter made it back to his apartment around 5:55 giving him five minutes to pack his bags and get changed. Peter quickly tore off his suit stuffing it in the bag and then grabbed the first pair of clothes he could find. He had just finished packing when a text from Happy came in.

_ Waiting outside _

Smiling, Peter bolted out the door leaving a note for May for when she got home from work. Then he went down stairs and hopped in the backseat. The drive to the compound was uneventful as well. By the time he got to the facility, Peter was bored out of his mind. Walking into the compound he took the elevator up to the common floor where Clint and Natasha were sitting on the couch together talking in russian. 

“Вы видели Ванду и Видение вместе на днях? Они были такими милыми вместе!” Nat said.

“Да. Ванда полностью в него. Я люблю их вместе.” Clint responded.

“О чем вы, ребята, говорите?” Peter interrupted grabbing a water from the fridge. When no one responded he turned around to see Natasha and Bucky looking at him confused.

“You speak russian?” Clint said a blank look on his face. Peter nodded closing the fridge door.

“When did you learn russian?” Natasha asked equally perplexed.

“Sometimes I learn new languages for fun. Russian was one of them.” Peter replied shrugging. He dropped into the chair across from the two smiling. 

“Damnit now we have to gossip in another language.” Clint said pouting.

“Parli italiano?” Natasha asked.

“Sì, l'ho imparato al settimo anno.” Peter responded smiling.

“Što mislite o hrvatskom? To je malo teže od talijanskog.” Clint said casting a glance towards Nat. 

“Naučio sam to kad sam se razbolio ljeta prije osmog razreda. To je kul jezik.” Peter responded smiling. So far the world’s two most deadliest assassins hadn’t found a language he hadn’t learned yet. That was so cool! Ned was gonna freak.

“Dammit Nat, ni lugha gani tunaweza kutumia kutumia uvumi kuhusu sasa !?” Clint sighed switching languages yet again.

“Sitamwambia mtu yeyote anayeahidi. Unasema nini?” Peter said eyes wide with hope. He might get to gossip with the avengers. 

“Fine we were talking about Wanda and Viz.” Natasha said sighing. Damn this kid was too smart for his own good. No one had been able to keep up with all the languages she spoke until Clint came along. So the fact that someone spoke the same languages at her was impressive alone. But even more impressive was that Peter was in high school. 

“Your too smart for your own good Маленький паук.” Nat said smiling as Peter joined the gossip group. 

 

Translations:

**Вы видели Ванду и Видение вместе на днях? Они были такими милыми вместе!**

Did you see Wanda and Vision together the other day? They were being so cute together!

 

**Да. Ванда полностью в него. Я люблю их вместе.**

Yes. Wanda is completely into him. I love them together.

 

**О чем вы, ребята, говорите?**

What are you guys talking about?

 

**Parli italiano?**

Do you speak italian?

 

**Sì, l'ho imparato al settimo anno.**

Yep I learned it in seventh grade.

 

**Što mislite o hrvatskom? To je malo teže od talijanskog.**

What about Croatian? It's a bit harder than the Italian.

 

**Naučio sam to kad sam se razbolio ljeta prije osmog razreda. To je kul jezik.**

I learned it when I got sick of the summer before the 8th grade. It’s a cool language.

 

**Dammit Nat, ni lugha gani tunaweza kutumia kutumia uvumi kuhusu sasa !?**

Dammit Nat, what languages can we use to gossip now!

 

**Sitamwambia mtu yeyote anayeahidi. Unasema nini?**

I will not tell anyone I promise. What were you talking about earlier?

  
  


**Маленький паук**

Little Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to upload for a few days. I had a bunch of stuff due for school and I had to finish all that stuff first. This chapter was really fun to write so let me know what you think. I was wondering what I should do for Steve. Suggestions? Let me know. I hope you liked this chapter. I am going to try and update within the next few days. Also sorry for the terrible translations but google translate was my only resource so... yep.


	4. Shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri comes to visit.

Peter was excited. He was literally bouncing off the walls unable to contain his excitement. T’challa, the king of Wakanda, was coming to visit the avengers as an honorary member and this time he was bringing his sister Shuri with him. Peter and Shuri had been pen pals for months, but they’d never actually met in person. It was going to be a great day.

A loud roar of engines brought Peter from his thoughts. He looked up to see the jet landing and the doors opening. Next to him, Tony smiled at the sight of his friend as he walked away to greet T’challa. The king exited off the ramp of the jet with the Dora Milaje following close behind. And then came Shuri. She exited the plane quickly, walking over to join her brother in greeting Tony. Peter stared for a second before remembering what he was doing and going to Tony’s side. The two adults were already engrossed in conversation. Shuri joined in voicing her opinion in the matter. When Tony saw Peter approach he took the opportunity to introduce the two teens.

“Shuri this is Peter. Peter… Shuri. Talk,” He said before turning and walking inside the tower with T’challa in tow. 

“Hi,” Peter said awkwardly not really sure how to start a conversation with the Wakandan princess. 

“Hello,” Shuri said smiling. “Are you the boy who sends me the emails?”

“Yeah… yeah. I’m Peter. Parker. Umm… So yeah. But I guess you already knew that.” Shuri laughed as Peter stumbled over his words.

“So, Peter. What would you like to do?”

“We could go up to my lab if you want. I got a lot of cool stuff up there. Mr. Stark gave me full access to everything he has so we can do anything up there.” Shuri nodded laughing.

“Sounds like fun. Although I’m not sure what can be done in there. You have no vibranium.”

“I do the best I can,” Peter said walking towards the elevator. Shuri followed closely behind. 

When they entered the lab Shuri was impressed. Most labs she’d been to in america were dreadfully outdated. They had technology so archaic, she wasn’t sure how it could even work properly. So walking into Peter’s lab to find holograms, robots, and top grade (outside of wakanda of course) computers was really cool. She walked around the room looking at everything in sight. When she came across a life size model of R2D2 she paused.

“Did you make this?” She asked looking over the tech. 

“Yeah. I really love star wars,” He responded clearing off a table.

“It is one of the western movies my father used to show us,” Shuri said smiling at the memory.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool right?” Shuri nodded walking back over to the work bench. “You know I think I just found something we could do.” Peter said sliding over some blueprints. Shuri looked them over excitement and mischief in her eyes.

“You can make this here?” Shuri said surprised. The designs were quite complex.

“Absolutely. I made these designs the other day. I just haven’t gotten around to making them yet. You in?” He asked. Shuri nodded. This was going to be fun.

At the end of a long day, T’challa and Tony went to go look for the two teens. Opening the door to Peter’s lab, Tony shook his head confused while T’challa’s became extremely worried. Burn marks stretched across the door and floor. Pieces of furniture were cut in half and debris and dust covered the floor. 

“What the hell?” Tony said asd he and T’challa rounded the corner. There they saw two teenagers with large blue and red beams of lights. The beams crashed into each other sometimes missing and hitting random objects splitting them in half. At the sound of Tony’s voice Peter squealed and fell off the table he’d been on.

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter said sheepishly looking around at his trashed lab.

Tony sighed shaking his head. While Shuri and T’challa laughed. After the mess was sorted out, T’challa and Shuri departed from the avengers tower. Both of them thinking about the lightsabers Peter had managed to craft. That was one smart kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Wow it has been a long time. So I feel like I should explain. When school started back up for me in January I was swamped with work. Science fair was in a month and I still hadn't started experimentation, math was actually starting to become challenging, and I got a new AP Human Geography teacher. So in the first semester we only covered four chapters of the textbook, out of fourteen. Needless to say, this teacher had a lot to do before the AP test which is coming up in May. She assigned all of the notes to do at home as well as vocab (which we'd never done in that class before) and projects. We had new assignments basically everyday and in the last three months have covered chapters 5-10. In other words, I have been doing homework every night until like 3 am. Plus as I mentioned earlier, Science fair was a huge time filler. I ended up staying at school until like 7pm every night. AND my speech competition was in the beginning of march so I had to write, edit, and memorize that. I also take voice lessons and had a competition where I was to memorize and perform four solos. Not to mention Softball season started meaning practice everyday until 5:30. Games three times a week. I was also promoted to President of Spanish Club which is great... except for the fact that the previous president was an imbecile who didn't have anything organized and then just stopped showing up to the meetings. So I had to go back and organize everything and set up a fundraiser with other clubs around the school so we could have enough funds to go on the yearly field trip. Did I mention I also got walking pneumonia and was at home sick for a week? Also I adopted a bearded dragon named Bucky. So yeah. My life had been completely crazy and in all of that I haven't had much free time. So sorry again this update took so long but... I didn't really have any chance to update sooner. Updates from now on will probably be more sporadic depending on school and stuff but I will do my best to update weekly. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what character you want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Let me know along with any suggestions for future chapters. I live for comments so let me know any thoughts, comments, stories, etc. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
